


Медовуха

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Губы Поттера такие же сладкие, как и вкус медовухи.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Медовуха

Губы Поттера такие же сладкие, как и вкус медовухи. Пустая бутылка из-под напитка лежит около дивана. Драко снова целует Поттера, посасывая нижнюю губу, и стонет ему прямо в ухо:

– Гарри.

Поттер лежит прямо под ним, голый и, кажется, на все соблазненный. Ему медовуха ударила в голову сильнее, Драко знает, как быстро пьянеет его парень. 

– Скажи так еще раз, – Поттер без очков и смотрит на него рассеяно, облизывая губы и касаясь ладонью щеки Драко. 

– Гарри, – выдыхает Драко ему прямо в рот и снова трется всем телом. – Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Потер запрокидывает голову и шепчет что-то неразборчивое. Драко уверен, что позже он будет дрочить на это воспоминание. 

В комнате полумрак, но изредка его рассекает свет фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Драко готов простить Поттеру квартиру в магловском районе, диван с ужасной расцветкой и особенно эту бутылку дешевой медовухи. Это их первый вечер совместной жизни, и они празднуют. 

Драко чуть перекатывается на бок и обхватывает оба их члена, тесно прижавшись к Поттеру. В другой раз он бы обязательно ему вставил, трахал бы до безумия, пока тот не начнет выкрикивать его имя и умолять взять его быстрее, глубже, навсегда. Но они пьяны и способны сейчас лишь неловко тереться друг об друга на узком диване. Они пьяны той самой надеждой, что теперь у них есть. Тут и огневиски не справился бы со своей задачей. 

Поттер кончает первым, после пары движений Драко следует за ним. Оба тяжело дышат, и Драко утыкается Поттеру куда-то в шею, пока тот размеренно гладит его по спине. 

– Драко, – шепчет он и целует его в висок, лоб, куда может дотянуться. 

– Гарри, – легко отзывается Драко и тянется снова за поцелуем.

Губы Поттера все еще сладкие, а может это его собственный вкус. Драко расслаблен и хочет продлить это мгновение. Благослови Мерлин создателя этой медовухи.


End file.
